But she's not into girls
by rodeo-duck
Summary: Ginny Weasley isn't into girls. General fluff, HermionexGinny


**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish they were mine, but sadly they're not.

**Authors Note: **All I can say is that its been a long time since I've tried my hand at this. Sorry if it seems a little choppy or OOC but that's the way it came out and I kinda like it. Spell checked for any gross mishaps. Comments or critique all welcome.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was not into girls. She was into Dean Thomas and Michael Corner and especially Harry Potter. But as Hermione's bare body slunk its way leaving hot kisses down her freckled skin and inner thighs, she really began to reconsider.

--

There was nothing wrong with Harry per se, (it just that he wasn't Hermione.) After all, he was a charming fellow, the sort one would take home to meet the parents, blessed with dashing looks and superior quidditch skills. He was what every woman wanted, right?

But when her thin lithe fingers found their way into her panties late at night and her nipples went hard with desire it was not jet black hair that she was thinking of. As her fingers outlined her folds she thought of curly brown hair and soft breasts. She thought of brown eyes and cherry lips, letting out a soft gasp and shudder as her slick fingers found their final destination, giving her release.

--

She blamed it all on the summer really. It was what had started this whole strange fascination with Hermione after all. Somewhere over the course of the summer Hermione developed breasts and hips to compliment her intellect and smile; something that she wasn't the only one to notice, as Ron suddenly became a lot nicer.

It wasn't that she never thought that Hermione wasn't pretty; certainly she was more feminine than her, what with her new found pair of breasts and curves that her school robes couldn't quite cover; stark in its contrast to her small breasts and skinny frame, made lean and hard from all her hours on the quidditch pitch. But suddenly she felt a compulsion to find excuses to look at Hermione, to study her habits, driven by something she quickly dismissed as innocent curiosity.

It wasn't that Ginny was into girls; it was that Hermione was seducing her. At least, that was how she rationalized it.

--

She soon found herself envious of the quills that Hermione would chew on when she was lost in thought, jealous of her brother's cheeks when she would peck them, and resentful of Hermione's chap stick. Ginny shortly decided that Hermione was indeed a temptress, even if she was not fully aware of it.

She hated herself for not having the famed Gryffindor courage. Instead she resigned herself to admiring Hermione from a distance, reveling in their girl talk that they would occasionally have; Ginny often inventing grievances about whatever boy she was with at the moment. Hermione was always a willing ear; stretched out on her bed in pajamas that just barely covered her belly button, and a pair of shorts that just skimmed the top of her never ending legs.

She thought that it may have been duplicity on her part, but Hermione was practically offering herself up to Ginny's eyes, and she certainly was not going to question the ethics of wanting your best friend, especially when she could see the beginnings of Hermione's cleavage as she readjusted herself on the bed.

--

In retrospect, Ginny certainly never expected Hermione to take the initiative. It happened so straightforward and directly that it caught Ginny off guard.

It had started out innocently enough, another one of their girl talks, nothing really out of the ordinary. If anything, Hermione was a little more opinionated and vocal to Ginny's qualms, instead of her usual grunts and murmurs of input.

She didn't remember exactly what she said, because it was what followed that stayed with her.

In an abrupt movement, Hermione sat up from her languid position and took Ginny by surprise with her seemingly out of the nowhere question.

"Ginny, do you fancy me?"

Ginny always found it difficult to lie to someone like Hermione - there was something about the way she was looking at her that made it nearly impossible.

_To hell with it_, she thought, "Yes, I do."

"For some time now," she added almost as an afterthought.

"That's what I thought." A small smile crossed her face; and with that Hermione closed whatever distance was between them melding her lips unto Ginny's. Ginny for her part didn't have much time to reflect on it because soon she found herself kissing back a surprisingly gentle Hermione Granger. Her mind reeling, the hundreds of things she wanted to say suddenly disappeared as they parted, only long enough to catch some air.

Hermione's hands were hot and curious and nimble, quickly doing away with any offending item; Ginny's hands curled into Hermione's mane.

--

Okay so maybe Ginny Weasley was a little into girls. She definitely was into Hermione Granger.


End file.
